Lawwbs cure for Writers block, Plot bunnies!
by Lazy Author with writers block
Summary: In order to get my writing juices flowing again, I'll start writing little short stories about one-two chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy folks! It is me, LAWB here and I have read about a miracle cure for WB….one shots! and because I have these god damn plot bunnies I shall write them out and see what happens! Hell, if I get enough reviews asking I may eventually write a story on that! Well for the first one! Spiderman X worm named... Brockton Bay's Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman ½. This is also almost HALF the length of my very first story…. Ain't that hilarious? Word count is 4369 excluding my thing up here!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
** Hello everyone, I'm Spiderman. Also, known as Peter Parker. Currently, I am having one of the worst days of my life. Why? Because, I am swinging and crawling for my life because a VERY angry dragon is trying to fry me alive with a horde of insects is stinging and biting the ever-living hell out of him. How did I get to this situation? Well…Long story short, after my Uncle ben died due to cross fire between a fight between the PRT troopers and some members of the teeth, my Aunt decided to move us down to Brocton Bay to live with my Uncle and Cousin for a little while.  
 **1 year prior**

I sighed as I walked through the only laboratory here in Brocton bay- aside from the Labs at the PRT HQ- that isn't a piece of junk. Probably due to the fact the Guild is funding this. As I watched one of the lab techs was giving us- being the members present- a seminar about how to carefully handle radioactive materials.

This was kind of boring- but this was a required fieldtrip for us in my class so I went with it. Standing near me was my pal Greg- bit of a cape groupie, but nothing to crazy. Near us were a pair of straight up jerks. The first was Emma Barnes. She used to be my cousins best friend, but after one summer, she became a real jerk. The girl beside her was an African American Runner named Sophia Hess. Don't know much about her aside from the fact she's my sister's top tormenter.

Once in a fit of protective anger- punched her in the eye. She then proceeded to kick my ass, but I gave her a black eye. Sense then they have been leaving Taylor alone and not bullying her as much. She still has no other friends besides me and a tense relationship with Greg, but she is on the incline of her self-esteem,

Currently I was watching as they showed us a radioactive Spider, irradiated by a Particle accelerator that was being used as a demonstration to see how it was taken . She put it back in its case after words and moves us along. I stopped and took a photo of the spider and moved by it. I guess it somehow got out as I felt a searing pain in my hand and I brought it up to see the spider biting down on me I grunted and tried to crush it but sent it down, to the ground, it bounced off Emma's leg as she brushed past, and when it hit the floor I crushed it and kept on moving.

Bout an hour later I felt sick and went to the bathroom to throw up. As I entered one of the stalls, my head was pounding like a drum and I fell to my knees and began to hurl.

It felt like an eternity while I was in that stall, puking up my breakfast, lunch, and then my stomach acid. By the time, I stopped, my throat burned, my eyes were watering, and blurring, and I could barely stay awake. I heard the stall open and I stood and turned, to see Greg, as I began to fall towards him, and was unconscious.  
 **LATER**

I opened my eyes, and blearily looked around, and I saw a couple of people talking to a person in a white…thing. Couldn't tell what exactly, my vision was as if I was looking through water. Even so, I could never not recognize my Aunt may. A sweet old woman, kind, and not a single bone of rudeness in her entire body. Beside him was Daniel Herbert- my uncle. Sort of. I say he's my uncle but he's Aunt may's cousin's kid. I still call him uncle. I could vaguely make out two smaller shapes.

When they came in, I grunted in pain as I felt my aunt may grab me tightly, and began to cry. Daniel grabbed her shoulder and had a pained look, meanwhile Greg and Taylor both were…somewhere. I couldn't see them, nor hear them from the sound of Aunt May's sobs. "Shhh 'nt 'ay… ill be 'ine…" (shh aunt may…I'll be fine.) I spoke. My voice came out warbled and my tongue being numb I don't think it was legible. Aunt May said something and stroked my face caringly, but I couldn't hear her.

When I saw her face, she was heartbroken, and that broke my own heart. I grew scared, and worried. That spider bit me, and it was radioactive….do I have radiation poisoning? Oh, god did they get me to the hospital in time? Was it severe enough that there's no treatment? Am I dying?

The thoughts like that went through my mind and I began to hyperventilate, the doctors began doing something and suddenly my head exploded in a bright shard of pain as I screamed, and the area was forgotten. I was floating in a black space, stars around me and is saw this…Thing staring at me, and I roared in pain as my head felt like it was cracking open and then soon everything turned to black.

 **Week later.**

After my first awakening in the hospital, they kept me under watch for a while, but the symptoms began to reverse. By the end of the week I was cleared to go home.

As I was pushed out by Taylor- god bless her soul- she was filling me in on what I missed. Emma, Madison, and Sophia were still not doing anything aside form name calling, and verbal insulting, but nothing severe- to hers or mine, I wondered- as I was pushed out of the hospital and I stood up from the wheel chair, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a grey and blue shirt. They walked towards Daniel's truck. Aunt May and Daniel got in the back, while Taylor and I were in the back.

It was a short drive during which me and Taylor visited, and she told me some of the Cape news I missed. Apparently, Kaiser had gotten a new cape in the Empire- some girl named Rune. She was a telekinetic according to Taylor and Eye witness reports.

When we got home I went inside and relaxed a bit. Soon I got bored so I went outside. As I did I put my hand on the wall and I kept walking, but my hand didn't move. I kept pulling it and when I formally got it… I pulled a brick from the wall I freaked out and the brick dropped and I quickly slotted it back in place and ran back inside, freaking out.

After a few minutes of coming to terms with the fact I was a parahuman, I decided to see what powers I have. After a little bit, I realized- I have Super strength, Super speed, wall climbing- and due to a baseball nearly hitting me in the head- a type of precognition. In essence- it's like I gained spider powers, and when I was in the hospital was when I Triggered. With a grin, I began to do a dance.

After a bit, I tried for some spider webs- but nothing. Not from my arms- and I wasn't gonna try anywhere else. Seeing this as a bit of a letdown I told Aunt May and Taylor that I was gonna go to bed earlier, and wished them good night.

As I slept I dreamt of designs, as if I knew how to make them. When I woke up I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and I began to draw out what I dreamed, vaguely considering that I was a tinker. After an hour, I had drawn out the plans and individual parts I would need for my web shooters and began doing some research on where I can procure a few devices I would need to make these.

 **Another month later**

After a full solid month of tinkering and researching- and using my new powers with a fake costume in a underground parahuman fight club, going by the moniker 'Bug' -much to my annoyance- I gained the funds to rent the necessary pieces of equipment and I managed to mill my parts without a paper trail- do to using full cash and asking in costume using my ACTUAL hero name 'Spider-Man' to rent them, where I took them to an abandoned warehouse in the docks, and milled my pieces and then began assembling my web-shooters.

After they were made I began testing them out in the ware house- and ended up wasting all my premade web fluid cartridges, like an idiot. But at least I got the hang of swinging on the webs and using them- as well as adding 'Super balance' to my ever-growing list of powers. With all this done, I now needed to contact the Parian- the Cloth manipulating Parahuman. But not before I carry return these. Thank god for toy wagons!

 **NEXT DAY**

I woke up in the morning and had a quick breakfast with Taylor, Aunt may, and Danny and then went for a morning run. As I ran I went by the Parian's shop at the board walk and saw her shop was open so I walked in and saw her behind the counter.

"Hello." I greeted as I entered the store with a smile. She looked up and I couldn't see her face, but I think she was smiling.

"Hello, I am Parian and welcome to my shop. How may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. I was wondering. I have a private request. Do you think we could have some privacy for this? I promise it's nothing bad!" I say a bit nervous. She seemed use to this and nodded and gestured for me to go to the back of her store, where she lead me out to an alley.

"No camera's here. What do you need?" she asked, and I noticed some fabric come from under the door.

"I need a costume. I have powers." I said quickly and she snorted.

"prove it." She said and I nodded and leapt to the wall and began climbing up it, and then turned and pulled a fancy trick to be climbing with my back to the wall.  
"this prove it?" I ask with a smirk as I began to climb down. She was nodding.

"Oh? Interesting. Well come inside to my drawing room, we can work on suit designs." She said and lead me back inside while we began drawing suits.

After about an hour of discussing- me explaining my powers, and she designing a way that works to be protectable, breathable, and the like, we agreed on a red and blue suit made from a Cut resistant fabric which covers the entire body, leaving no exposed skin. She'd also along the red parts have black excess cloth rolled up tightly in to lines for a web like theme there for a better grip as the normal cloth is rather slick, as well as a utility belt that goes under the suit. (it's Spidey's suit from the original Spiderman Trilogy). I agreed, and told her she would get cost for supplies now, and then time spent after it's done.

She agreed and I forked over a couple grand I had left over from my very brief illegal fighting exploits, and left, after she took my measurements- which was not as awkward as I thought it would be. apparently, she could control these cloth tape measures she made herself. She said it would be a few months before I get my suit- some time next February- about 4 months, not that long, but it would be okay for me. I'm not gonna go fighting crime in sweat pants and a hoody. How stupid would THAT be?

I finished my run and returned, and saw Taylor waiting outside.

"Peter! Where have you been? Dad and Aunt May have been worried sick!" she said and I smiled.

"Sorry I worried them, Taylor. I was out for a run and stopped by this shop and met a friend, and lost track of time." I lied with a smile and she sighed.

"More like you were running away some jerks trying to beat you up." she sighed. "Anyway, Dad went to the docks- wanna go to Fugly Bobs with me and Aunt May?" she asked and I nodded.

"Sure, I could go for a heart attack between pieces of bread." I grinned and she laughed, and I went in to get Aunt May who was sitting in the living room, knitting. (she looks like the one from the Original Spiderman.)

"Oh, hello peter." She said with a smile. "Your back from your run? Go wash up- and then we can leave to go to this 'fugly bobs' place they talk about." She said and I nodded and went by her to go upstairs- giving her a small kiss on the cheek as I went by- and went to go take a shower.

After my shower, I came down and went outside, where they were waiting. I was in white button up shirt, a jacket, and a pair of black pants. I also had a backpack on, which had my web sprayers and my fighting costume. I don't know why I grabbed them but I felt that I may need them.

We walked to fugly bobs which was on the board walk. As we went down, we saw a few couples and families on outings walk down the board walk. Towards the end, we finally made it to Fugly bobs where we entered and ordered three hamburgers, a salad, three soft drinks, and 2 orders of fries. While we waited for our number to be called, I went to fill up the drinks, for us and when I brought them back I hear a loud noise outside. I went and checked what it was and I saw this amalgamation of hooks, blades, knives and rotating steel in the rough form of a wolf- and he seemed to be facing down a cape- from as far as I could tell- it was Clockblocker, who was backing up as the metal wolf approached. I swore and ran back to Aunt May and Taylor. Both of which were worried.

"Aunt May, Taylor! There's this weird metal wolf thing and some kid in a white costume with clocks all over- it thinks it's clock blocker? I don't know but we need to hide. Get to the restrooms, and hide there, please." I begged and the two nodded and Aunt May said.

"O-Okay peter…But you hide also okay?" she said and I nodded as Taylor lead her to the bathroom while the other civilians went out to see what the commotion was about.

I took this opportunity to go to the bathroom, and get into my makeshift costume and went out the back window and climbed to the roof and saw the wolf monster was lunging at the kid.

I webbed the kid and pulled up on the web and flung him into the air, and then pulled him towards me while he was in midair, and he slammed into the roof next to me. "Ow….Really?" he asked as he stood up.

I just chuckled and leapt to a lamp post, and balanced on top. "hey, Fido! You got a collar or do I need to call Animal control about a rabid mutt?" I mocked trying to pull him away from Fugly bobs. He took a step closer so I webbed a pair of vendor's carts and pulled them as hard as I could, and brought the carts hurtling into either side of the rotating wolf's body, and they were ripped apart but not without a howl of pain from him and he turned to me, looking furious. I think. Too much metal, not enough human.

"Stay out of this, Bug. Or I'm gonna Cut you up." He growled, his voice sounding as if it was created from the grinding of metal.

"No can do, pooch. I may not be a hero- but targeting kids? Can't you go pick on an adult, like Armsmaster or Dauntless? But a kid? Geez…Nazi's sure are becoming-" I stopped as I leapt off and away- going closer to the taller buildings. The reason for my jump was 'Fido'- I think his name was Hook wolf- lunged at the post, and shredded it.

"Now,now puppy, biting is bad for your health!" I said as I began to move backwards slowly. My Spider-sense began screaming as he moved forward at a pace I didn't realize he could go, and I leapt upwards and over him as he barreled past and I webbed onto the metal railing, and pulled, breaking it at places and causing it to strike Hook wolf in the face.

"Bad puppy." I mocked, imposing arrogance into my voice. Now that he was rightly pissed at me I yelled. "If you want me, follow me! "I then turned and began running like my life depended on it, and hook wolf was fast on my trail- Clock blocker long forgotten by the wolf themed villain.

I kept running- looking like a red and blue mugger until we started getting onto the taller building. I leapt and latched onto a nearby building and began climbing up it and then I webbed onto another building and I began swinging from building to building- flinging mailboxes, and insults as I tried my hardest to bring him full loop.

I went to swing but I was out of webbing, and I was in free fall. "SHIT NOT NOW!" I yelped as I was plummeting to the ground, but before I hit- something grabbed me. "Really Newbie taking on Hookwolf? I can't tell if you're brave, arrogant, or stupid." She said as she lowered me to the ground and dropped me. I saw my savior, and realized- it was Glory girl.

"Gotta protect family- you know how it is." I said as saw hook wolf approaching and I began to run away, quickly trying to reload my web shooters and once I did I looked back in time to see Glory Girl punching the metal wolf so hard he went flying, knocking through a few parked cars.

I grinned under my mask and I began running towards them and shot a web at the wall of a nearby building and jumped, and used the web as an arc to go up and when I was at the height, I slung another on the other side of the street, and swung closer and grabbed onto the wall. "Hey Glory Girl! Is there any way, I can help?" I asked.

"Yeah! Get the civilians out of our way!" she yelled and I rolled my eyes under my mask.

"You got it Glory Girl!" I yelled and I saw some civilians running and I sighed and began webbing them and pulling them away from the direction they are heading, while I was yelling.

"PLEASE REMAIN CALM! I'M JUST GETTING YOU AWAY FROM HARM! AND YES MA'AM, THESE DON'T STAIN!" I said as I began swinging on webs picking up civilians and placing them on roof tops one by one, while I left the fighting to the professional.

"Did I really just call Collateral Damage Barbie a professional? "My Spidey senses went off and I leapt off the roof as a dart flew past me- shot by some guy in power armor.

"hey! What's the big idea ya wan-" I swung out of the way of another dart. "STOP TRYIGN TO SHOOT ME YOU STUPID TIN CAN!" I yelled angry as I dropped down. The man stopped his motor cycle and drew his Halberd.

"Who are you?" He demanded and I instantly knew who it was.

"Spider-Man, I'm a rogue, and busy. Please, fight Hookwolf. Please stop trying to shoot me." I said a bit annoyed and I was about to web but I saw hook wolf running at me.

"Of course, just my luck..." I said and looked at Armsmaster's bike and grinned. "Sorry!" I said as I webbed Armsmaster's motorcycle and flung it into Hook wolf's face, which caused him to stumble and fall. I then took this chance to web sling away and began to cordon off the area with walls made of webbing and Armsmaster was duking it out with Hookwolf.

Proud of myself I began swinging on back to the board walk. I arrived there with in a couple minutes, went back into the bathroom, and changed back before exiting. "is it okay to leave?" I said as I stepped out, and people seemingly raised a brow at my apparent lateness.

"ehehe…breakfast went through me a bit too quick?" I offered up as I got a piercing glare from Taylor who sighed and then proceeded to fill me in on my own super hero escapades. I felt happy for the rest of the day.

 **THREE MONTHS LATER.**

It is now, January 3rd and the first day back sense new year's break. In that time, I spend practicing my hero-ing by taking down some gangsters and running interference against some of the weaker capes- such as against Uber, Leet, and so on. Mostly I took out the henchmen and henchwomen while the wards or protectorate took on the actual capes. I saw Clockblocker every now and again- hell he even bought me a Smoothie of all things for 'saving his hide' one time. Apparently Armsmaster was rather pissed I trashed his bike as well.

Any way's I went to my locker while Taylor went to hers. our lockers were some ways apart and we had different class schedules. After I grabbed my books I hurried off to class.

 **Three hours later**

It was third period and Taylor was missing. It wasn't often Taylor ditched school but when she did it still aroused suspicion. Before class started I asked and people just gave me side long looks, until Greg found me and told me. Taylor was stuck inside her locker filled with garbage. Planning to get Greg later I began running towards Taylors locker as fast as I could, identities be damned. I got to her and tried to open it but it was jammed. I growled and was about to rip it off its hinges when a voice spoke.

"Don't you open that locker Parker." A snarling voice said as I was pushed, but didn't move. I turned my face and looked at who spoke. Sophia Hess.

"And why not?" I said and I heard Taylor begin to scream for help.

"because if you do I'll make your life a living hell. Worse than Pathetic Taylor." She snarled with a vile smirk. God, it would be so easy to beat her up, but I held back and said.

"Give it your best shot." I said as I ripped the thing open, breaking the latch, and Taylor came falling out. I went to grab her but my Spidey-sense flared and on instinct I ducked a punch from Sophia. I grabbed her arm, and flipped her over and drove my foot into her shoulder- dislocating it. I pulled out my phone, while Taylor was screaming and crying.

I dialed 911 and demanded a paramedic, and an officer here and Sofia tried to run but I grabbed her and pulled her into a headlock and I managed to try to choke her out, before she seemed to melt into shadow and pull away and reformed. she didn't turn back and kept running, her arm dislocated, but I saw her power. She's shadow stalker…. I need to report this. But later.

Soon the paramedics and the cops arrive and I tell them what happened- except for Sophia using her cape power and me trying to choke her out. Taylor was carted to the hospital, and I went with- calling Aunt May and Daniel on the way.

I arrived with Taylor at the hospital with in minutes and I followed her in as far as I could go before slamming my fist into the wall- careful not to break it. I began swearing under my breath and looked at my phone, and closed my eyes. I'm gonna need privacy for this.

I spent the next half hour looking for an out of the ay camera blind spot that I could grab my phone and begin to dial the number for the PHQ.

"Yes hello, this is Spider-Man. You know- the one who totaled Armsmaster's bike and first fight was against Hookwolf? Please put me through to Director Pigget. It's about a Ward." When I said, this I hear the other person's breath hitch, a dial tone, and then a voice, cold, and professional.

"Hello, Spider-Man. You're on Speaker."

"Who else is there?" I asked to quickly and she replied a bit annoyed.

"Armsmaster." She replied.

"Brilliant. I would like to file a report for a Ward abusing a student at Winslow High-and I would prefer to keep this anonymous. My identity is at stake." I said my voice, having an icy edge to it.

"Which ward?" She said, her voice colder. My Spidey sense went off but I saw no one. Tracking my phone. Tsk damn it.

"Shadow Stalker. I can prove it was her. She used her powers in public- in front of one Peter Parker."

"Truth." Armsmaster's voice rang out like a drum.

"When?"

"roughly half an hour ago, I didn't call sooner because I had no place I could without my identity being at risk. The victim is Taylor Hebert. She was shoved into a locker filled with Feminine hygiene products. Used ones. You probably got my Identity and location from the trace huh?" I asked quickly and she replied as Armsmaster once again confirmed the validity of my words.

"Of course, Mr. Parker," she said, her voice laced with venom, but not towards me.

"Well then- I dislocated her arm when she assaulted me. I tried to choke her out to let the cops get her but she phased through me." I said. "now I need to go- my Family needs me" I hung up and went back inside of the hospital.

And dear god was I infuriated, and I swore vengance the next time i saw Sophia Hess- or Shadow Stalker.


	2. The Dragons Second Chance

_**Hello! Lawwb here and I have a one-shot brought to you by Dgj212 on the official Cauldron discord! This idea was too brilliant not to work, credit for the idea to him, and credit to the wonderful Wildbow for creating Worm and My hero Academia/ Boku no hero Academia belong to whoever wrote it.**_

 _ **Enjoy! (Please note, in the story they all speak in Japanese, but I won't be adding any '-Sensei, San, Kun, Chan, or whatever prefix or suffix that would be in the conversation. It's rather weird to read it personally.) This will be shorter than others, and of lesser quality than usual updates (shocking I know) mostly because I did this because it was a neat Idea and it was fun to write. Might come back to this for a sequel one-shot about how the scene with Izuku and All Might bit, or I might forget about this and just keep writing my primary story. Or maybe I'll do both? I don't know.**_

 **The Dragon's second chance.**

It has been many years since I last was home. First I lost my home when Cauldrons damnable bogey-woman slaughtered Daiichi and the others in Tokyo, then again when my newer home in Kyushu was sunk beneath the waves at the hands of both Leviathan and I.

Ever since then every place I have ever laid my head, whether it be on a bench in a prison, or a Lazy-boy in the apartment I stayed in, they felt temporary to me.

It felt like living in a hotel. It made me sick.

Now though...I am home, yet this isn't my home.

I looked around, from the open-air cafe that I was in as I took in the sight that treated my homesick eyes. I was in Akihabara, the place for anything related to video games and animations.

I used to love anime before the industry died out after Leviathan, and the Aleph versions were terrible in comparison.

These days, even the ones here were terrible to the ones of my true home, they were similar enough that it let me reminisce about the days I'd spend here when I was much younger.

Though there is one site here, that when I first saw them, nearly made erupt into a draconian fiery rage. It was only through sheer will I remained only a few inches taller than normal.

In this new world, one that my world avoided due to the dangers it brought, there was monster capes that were born as they are.

Even now, I could see a child who looked to be part whale of all things.

It was quite shocking, monster capes such as weld and the Irregulars wouldn't so much as have a single raised eyebrow.

Well, maybe the uncontrollable whip monster would.

I was jarred from both my idle thoughts of home and the chair where I was sitting, as a girl who was running tripped and knocked me down.

I nearly lashed out at her when she hit me, but I held it back.

Here I was not Lung, The Dragon of Kyushu. I was instead, Kenta Midoriya, a security guard for a museum.

When we landed, we were a knot of limbs and she quickly untangled her self from it and she moved, still on her knees while I acted dazed.

A simple bump like this didn't affect me due to my regeneration, but it would affect a man who didn't have it.

"I'm sorry! I was late for work I didn't mean to knock you down!" The girl said. "Please forgive me!" She had short shoulder length dark green hair, that framed her face quite pleasantly

I slowly sat up and shook my head as I noted they she was making a scene. "It's fine," I spoke, my gravelly voice causing her to flinch. "Just stand up, you're making a scene." I got to my feet and held my hand to help her up.

She took it and I pulled her to her feet, and I realized just how tiny this girl is. "I am Midoriya Kenta, are you alright?" I asked awkwardly.

I didn't feel awkward from her looks, no she was rather plain if bordering on cute. I saw many more attractive women in my brothels back in the Bay.

No, I felt awkward because showing concern felt so alien to me as it has been years since I last showed it.

"A-Ah, I'm Suzuki Inko! And yes I am fine." Her face was a bit red. "I-I need to go clock in now." She said before she scurried off, back into the employee-only doors to clock in.

I felt my face twitch into a smile but I quickly shoved it away as I set my chair back up and sat back down.

On the table was what remained of my Tonkatsu and a cup of tea. I took the tea and I took a long drink. I savored the taste of honest to god green tea.

Soon enough the cup was sadly empty, and I spent a few minutes finishing up my tonkatsu.

Glancing at the time, I noted I had an hour before I was needed at work, and decided to go in early. I stood up and noted that Inko was now waitressing.

I decided, then that I would be coming back here often. She will make a good way to separate the beast from the man.

 **Scene break, 3** **rd** **POV.**

Over the next few years, the two would meet at the cafe every day before Kenta would go to work, like clockwork. At first, it was a bit awkward but soon the two became fast friends, but soon feelings of love blossomed like the cherry blossoms in April.

Eventually, in April the two are soon married, though Inko's parents were not a fan of Kenta, calling him a 'brutish thug'.

Years ago, the two waited to have children, but eventually, they have a boy. Midoriya Izuku.

Izuku is the light in both of his parents' eyes, though Kenta feared for his son, in hopes he'd never trigger, instead hoping he'd gain his mother's quirk and not have silly thoughts of heroes.

Though all this, Inko never knew of his past. Never did she know he was from Earth Bet, nor did she know the fullest extent of his power, and if fate would have it, that is how he'd leave it.

Alas, fate never does what one wants as the greater of his evils would soon become A reality...

 **19 years later, Midoriya.**

I stared in shock and terror as I saw from behind the police tape that Bakugou was held inside the sludge villain.

Between the villain and fires, the Heroes on sight didn't have the quirks needed to stop him. Water made the villain bigger, and the fires were intense. Under those costumes, the heat would cook them alive.\

Even a good thirty feet away, the flames were hot enough for it to make it hard to breathe, not that I cared.

I wanted a hero to save Kacchan, but none went. He'd die if he wasn't saved!

My voice seemed to be saying this, as a hero who looked vaguely like a firefighter spoke. "I'm sorry kid but we're rescue based heroes. Neither of us is capable to save him. Don't worry though, All Might wills save him!"

All Might...

The name brought a flicker of anger against him that burned against my core. A hero is all flashy powers and fame. Dad was right. Heroes are just puffed up celebrities with permission to fight.

They made dad sick, as he said they insulted true heroes.

I now agree as I watched these heroes not save him only because their quirks didn't suit the situation...

Before I knew it, filled with a fury, I charged forward screaming, as I through my book bag at the sludge villain, nailing him in the eye.

He yelled out in pain as I arrived and began tearing out chunks of sludge that just reformed before the sludge consumed me.

"Ahahah! Now I can choose which body to take!" I heard the sludge villain cackle as the sludge covered my face, and entered my body through my nose, mouth, and ears.

I felt the sludge enter as I lost my breath as it filled my lungs suffocating me.

I struggled to try to get free, as I tore a the sludge and to force my mouth shut but to no avail.

 **[Destination]**

 **Line break, 3** **rd** **PoV**

The heroes saw the civilian charge at the slime monster and try to save the kid, much to there terror, he was taken also and they weren't able to aid them.

Soon, Back-draft pointed. "What's that?!" The others turned to see the kid begin to grow and light on fire as golden scales formed around him as the sludge began to boil.

"Gah! What the hell?! Get out of me!" The sludge villain 'spat' the now changing kid out but he rolled and crawled to all fours as he kept growing bigger as his body shifted, rapidly becoming more draconic as the fires seemed to be absorbed around him as he charged on all fours towards the villain.

The Kid-no the _Dragon_ lunged and tore the other captive out and tossed him behind, before he began to claw through the villain, his blue flaming claws ripping through and boiling away sludge.

All the while he roared in fury, and a number of heroes began pushing people back as they didn't know if the Dragon was going to be a villain, given how animalistic the beast was.

One man got past, in a long sleeve shirt, that tossed heroes aside as if they were mere flies yelled in a deep guttural and gravely voice. "IZUKU!" the name caused the beast to pause and turn towards the man.

The heroes thought this was about to get the man killed as the beast spoke.

"F'aher?" It said with a lisp as it spoke through a split jaw and slowly began shrinking down, back to human.

The man moved to his son and hugged him as the Sludge villain flowed into a dumpster screaming with what was still together to get him away from the boy.

In the man's arms, the child fell unconscious, while the civilians were amazed at the power of the quirk, honestly expecting the boy to go to a hero school.

Only no one was aware of the burning resentment towards heroes now burning in the boy's heart.

No one, not even the boy, knew what this would mean for the world as a whole.

They were not ready for what would come next.


End file.
